Drugie Oblicze 15
Salai rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Wszędzie pływały kawałki lodu i co większe granulki śniegu, które jeszcze nie zdążyły się roztopić. Za zasłoną odłamków pozostałych po zniszczonej grocie pływali jej przyjaciele. Niektórzy nieprzytomni, szli na dno, inni trzeźwi próbowali ich przytrzymać. Nagle demonica poczuła ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Chwilę potem głowa zaczęła ją boleć jakby ktoś ściskał od środka jej mózg. Ostatnie bąbelki powietrza wydostały się z jej ust i poleciały ku górze. Shinigami łapczywie próbowała wdychać cokolwiek, ale wokół była tylko woda… - Moment przecież ja umiem oddychać pod wodą. –powiedziała sama do siebie i otrząsnęła się. Była już bardzo blisko ciemnego dna, a raczej wolała nie wiedzieć jakie żyjątka tam mieszkają i mogły by ją obleźć. Natychmiast popłynęła w górę ku światłu, a uścisk zelżał, teraz ciśnienie było mniejsze i mogła spokojnie znaleźć swoich przyjaciół. - Nie, nie.. błagam nie… - powtarzał cały czas Ender, trzymając na rękach Ins. – Błagam cię nie odchodź… - Ender.. ja żyję. - Ins proszę! - Ej, słyszysz mnie? Nagle do baldandera podpłynęła Strange i pomachała mu parę razy przed twarzą ogonem. Ender wodził wzrokiem za pływająca przed nim płetwą, a potem spojrzał na piratkę. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. - Ona nie żyje! Zabiłaś ją! Nie mówi, nie czuję oddechu… Jak mogłaś! Ins spojrzała na biedną Strange, która tylko pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. - Zatkaj uszy młoda. – powiedziała, a 13-latka usłuchała się jej. - PRZEŁKNIJ ŚLINĘ MATOLE! – krzyknęła prosto do ucha baldandera, tak głośno, że nawet przy mocno zasłoniętych uszach Ins dostała gęsiej skórki, a woda zadrżała. - Dobra, dobra… nie musisz się tak drzeć! - Ender? - Ins! – W oczach chłopaka było widać czystą radość i szczęście. – Ty żyjesz! Kawałek dalej Serek wrzeszczał na Hajsik za to co zrobiła, ale sześciolatka zdawała się tym nie przejmować. Głaskała tylko swojego nowego, malutkiego zwierzaczka, który cały czas próbował jej się wyrwać. - No i po 457.. - Kaszub odpuść, ona i tak cię nie słucha. – powiedział Lobo, znów zamieniona w syrenę. – Są wszyscy? Do grupki podpłynęła reszta, razem i Clarity, Renzanem i Przemkiem. - Więc co teraz? – zapytał smok baldanderki. - Ej! To ja przewodzę wycieczką! – krzyknęła rozdrażniona Strange. - Może nie zauważyłaś, ale przez Ciebie jesteśmy teraz nie wiadomo, gdzie i nie wiadomo jak mamy się stąd wydostać! - A skąd niby Lobo ma wiedzieć, gdzie leży miasto syren?! - Czy ty sugerujesz, że nie odnajdę się w tak prostym terenie jakim jest ocean bo jestem za głupia?! – krzyknęła Lobo. - Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałaś, że zgubiłam was bo jestem beznadziejną piratką i nie mam orientacji w morzu?! Po chwili rozpętało się istne piekło. Dziewczyny skoczyły sobie do gardeł i w sumie tylko mięśnie Renzana, Serka, Przemka i Endera powstrzymały je od bójki. - Ej… co innego jakbyśmy byli w kisielu, ale tutaj nie wolno się bić! – powiedział Przemek i pstryknął swoją dziewczynę karcąco w nos. - Maksiu! Nie szarp się! – powiedziała Bananowa i wszyscy natychmiastowo odwrócili się w jej stronę. Mały stworek, którego miała cały czas w rękach w końcu się wyrwał i zaczął płynąć w głąb oceanu. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie. Były tylko dwie opcje. Albo zaprowadzi ich na powierzchnie, albo do jeszcze większego legowiska śniegowych stworzeń. - Kto ostatni, ten zgniłe jajo Krakena! – krzyknęła Strange uśmiechając się do przyjaciół i klepnęła Endera w ramię. – Berek! Chłopak natychmiast pognał za piratką próbując jej oddać, a reszta nie mając innego wyjścia, popłynęła tuż za nimi. W sumie było przyjemnie, wszyscy berkowali, śmiali się, rozmawiali ze sobą i żartowali. Mimo, że nie wiedzieli dokąd płyną. Tylko Lobo pozostawała nieufna „Maksiowi”, jak nazwała go Hajsik. Jak miała oddać swoje ręce stworzeniu, które przed chwilą chciało ich zabić, a raczej jego bracia? I czemu on nie topi się pod wodą, skoro jest ze śniegu? Nie słysząc wrogich myśli baldanderki, małe stworzonko dumnie płynęło przed siebie przebierając malutkim nóżkami w wodzie i styrane pędziło ku celowi, które najwidoczniej tylko ono znało. Ogólna atmosfera zabawy nie opadała, aż do momentu, gdy maleństwo się zatrzymało. Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci. Jedyne co mieli przed sobą to wielka, wręcz ogromna kamienna ściana w której wydrążone były tunele, a z każdego z nich wychylała się.. głowa takich stwórów jak Maksio, ale znacznie większych i w różnych postaciach. - Wiedziałam, że coś tu nie gra! – krzyknęła Lobo i już chciała wyciągnąć kosę, gdy nagle Clarity ją powstrzymała. - Ciii… zdenerwujesz je.. – powiedziała kotołaczka, a wszyscy popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Odłóżcie broń. Przyjaciele spojrzeli o sobie i w zaufaniu do przyjaciółki, jedno po drugim zaczęli chować to co mogło być ich jedynym narzędziem do obrony. Stworzenia zbliżyły się do nich i… zaczęły się łasić lub przymilać. Teraz nikt nie rozumiał o co mogło chodzić. - One nie są wrogo nastawione. – szepnęła Clarity biorąc na ręce śnieżnego kota. – Tylko jeżeli t my pierwsi zaczynamy atak lub je denerwujemy. - Czyli… chcesz mi powiedzieć, że te, które były w tej jaskini tak naprawdę chciały nas po prostu zaprowadzić do Deluded Depths? – zapytał zdziwiony Renzan. - Nei jestem tego stuprocentowo pewna, ale całkiem możliwe. – odpowiedziała. Przyjaciele spojrzeli z wyrzutem na Salai, która teraz głaskała pod pyszczkiem jakiegoś wielkiego psa. - No co? – zapytała zdezorientowana. - No bo… ty…. Kosa… atka….AGHHH… - Strange wzięła parę głębokich wdechów zanim się uspokoiła. - No co? – dopytywała demonica. - NIC! Zwierzęta powoli zaczynały się robić nachalne, podgryzały, ciągnęły lub popychały łbami w stronę ściany i jednego z tuneli. - Chyba mamy tam iść… - stwierdził Przemek, płynąc tuż za śniegową panterą. Przyjaciele wpłynęli w głąb tunelu i na samym początku nie zrobiło to na nich wrażenia. Po prostu kolejna, wielka, ciemna dziura. A takich w CreepyTown nie brakuje. Dopiero, gdy ich przewodnicy weszli do groty ich oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok. Ściany były dosłownie zbudowane z kamieni i kryształów każdego rodzaju. Diamenty, rubiny, szmaragdy, szafiry, topazy, ametysty… to wszystko i jeszcze więcej mieniło się dookoła nich. - Wow. - Nom. - Jezu. - Śliczne. Wszyscy ruszyli naprzód podziwiając szlachetne piękno i nie oglądając się za siebie. Jedynie Przemek, odwrócił się nagle i zobaczył, że Strange została w tyle. Jej niebieskie oczy wpatrzone były w błyszczące kamienie. Dziewczyna wprost nie mogła oderwać od nich oczu. Mogło się wydawać, że zaraz ślinka pocieknie jej lekko rozwartych warg. - Skarbie? – zapytał Przemek, ale syrena nie reagowała. Zajmowała się tylko skarbem. Chłopak podpłynął do niej i przytulił w pasie. - Heej, maleńka… Wydawało się jakby coś odrzucił dziewczynę. Piratka otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na Przemka, który teraz ucałował ją w czółko. - Przepraszam ja… - zaczęła, ale wydawało się jakby nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie i spojrzała na Przemka. – Chodźmy stąd. - Tak szybko chcesz uciekać? Wydawało mi się, że ci się spodobało. – powiedział żartobliwie, ale uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy zobaczył wzrok swojej ukochanej. Jej oczy były pełne przerażenia i strachu. - Płyńmy stąd… już! – krzyknęła, a Przemek tylko kiwnął głową i natychmiast oboje popędzili do wyjścia. Ender wpatrywał się w kosztowności z niemałym zachwytem. To wszystko było takie piękne i niesamowite. Miał ochotę wziąć parę z tych cennych kryształów… nie, nie parę… wszystkie! I zatrzymać je tylko dla siebie. Ale… co z jego przyjaciółmi? - Oni chcą ci to zabrać. – szepnął mu jakiś głos do ucha. Był tak cichy, że ledwo można było usłyszeć i zrozumieć słowa, ale chłopak zrozumiał. Nie może się podzielić, będą chcieli zagarnąć wszystko. I co ma teraz zrobić? - Zabij… Ta myśl przyprawiła baldandera o ciarki, ale wprawiła też w nie małe poruszenie. Przecież nie może! To jego przyjaciele… ale skarb… Chłopak spojrzał na stojącą obok Clarity. Ona też wpatrywała się w niego. Jej źrenice były pomniejszone. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Endera wzrokiem szaleńca. W jednej chwili oboje rzucili się na siebie. Przyjaciele nawet nie zdążyli zareagować, kiedy ta dwójka szamotała się, gryzła, kopała i drapała nawzajem. Myśleli, że to zwykłe przepychanki, ale gdy gdzieniegdzie było już widać ślady krwi zrozumieli, że coś jest nie tak. - Co się.. – zaczęła Insanity, ale mocne pchnięcie nie pozwoliło jej dokończyć. - Do wyjścia! – krzyczała Strange, która właśnie razem z Przemkiem dogoniła swoich przyjaciół. – Nie pytajcie! Trzeba ich stąd jak najszybciej wyprowadzić! Renzan i Serek oddzielili od siebie walczących i wszyscy jak najszybciej płynęli do otwartej przestrzeni. Gdy byli już tuż, tuż przy wyjściu, Ender i Clarity wyrwali im się i zaczęli bić wszystkich i siebie nawzajem. Chłopak rzucił się na kotołaczkę, przez co przeturlali się po ostrych krawędziach kryształów rozcinając skórę i przy okazji raniąc siebie nawzajem. - Salai posyp ich! – wrzasnęła Strange, rzucając dziewczynie woreczek z jakimś proszkiem. Demonica wywróciła go do góry nogami i w locie trafiła na baldandera i kotołaczkę. Oboje zachwiali się najpierw, a potem padli na ziemie zapadając w sen. Przemek razem z Lobo wynieśli ich na skalną półkę, która znajdowała się u wylotu groty, tuż przed nią znajdowały się wysokie na parę metrów wodorosty zasłaniające widok, jednak spomiędzy nich biło blade, wręcz niezauważalne światło. - Co to w ogóle było?! – zapytał Serek patrząc na swoich przyjaciół. Strange bez słowa podeszła do śpiącej pary, popatrzyła na nich przez chwilę zamyślona, otworzyła usta i wydała z siebie, długi głośny pisk, który przypominał jeżdżenie paznokciami po tablicy. Z uszu oby dwójki wypłynęły mieniące się kolorami kuleczki, wielkości mrówek. Wyglądały trochę jak bardzo, bardzo malutkie dmuchawce. Piratka bez skrupułów zgniotła obydwa ręką. - Czytałam trochę o tym, ale nie sądziłam, że te cholerstwa żyją też pod wodą. - Co to było? – zapytała zaciekawiona Hajsik. - To coś nie ma konkretnej nazwy, ale potocznie mówi się na to Majaki. Zazwyczaj siedzą w miejscach, gdzie znajduje się bardzo dużo kosztowności i świecących rzeczy. Niezauważalnie wylatują zza skarbów i osadzają się w uszach, gdzie namawiają innych do strasznych rzeczy i mocą w głowie. Dlatego tak często się zdarza, że po znalezieniu jakiegoś nieodkrytego skarbu ludzi szaleją. - Co z nimi teraz będzie? – Ins usiadła przy Clarity i pogładziła ją po jej kocich uszach. - Nic poważnego, ale lepiej żeby teraz się nie budzili i to odespali. Ktoś powinien zostać tu z nimi i ich przypilnować. - Ja to zrobię! – zaproponowała Ins. – Poczekam, aż nie wrócicie. - Wiedziałam, że tym sukinsyn*m nie można ufać! – krzyknęła Lobo patrząc się oskarżycielskim wzrokiem na Maksi, którego teraz Hajsik trzymała na rękach. - Wątpię, żeby wiedziały o istnieniu czegoś takiego. W końcu one nie mają duszy, więc nie odczuwają tego… czegoś. – powiedział Przemek. - Straaaange…. - Co jest Renzan? – zapytała piratka, patrząc a pół-smoka, który teraz popłynął nad wodorosty, żeby się rozejrzeć. - Jak wygląda Deluded Depths? - Emmm… - Syrena pomyślała, przez chwilę. – Domy z zatopionych łodzi, cmentarz z latarnią morską, po środku miasta taki wielki świecący kamień. – odpowiedziała. – A czemu pytasz? - Bo chyba je znalazłem. – powiedział z uśmiechem na pysku. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures